earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Oleandre
Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Rogue Category:Grey Tiger Tong Category:Gray Tiger Tong "How about a game?" Basic Stats *Full Name: Oleandre Smith *In-Game: Oleandre *Nicknames: Ollie *Race: Human *Profession: Security for the Grey Tiger Shipping Company *Age: 30 *Sex: Female *Hair: Auburn *Eyes: Brown *Height: 6'1 *Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Appearance Statuesque and pretty, Ollie would be the first to tell you that she's a looker with the irreverent smile on her face to show how much she thinks its worth. She's deeply tanned from her days on the docks of Booty Bay and she keeps her hair piled messily on top of her head. A spring in her step and a whistle on her lips, Ollie moves through life like there's nothing in the world that could bother or rattle her. Still, she often carries a playing card or two that she incessantly flips and practices her card "tricks" with. Personality Ollie is cheeky. She is always ready to crack a grin or quip an off color joke. At ease in most company, Ollie has found herself at home amongst the motley assortment of degenerates that make up the Tong. While she can be reckless and, at worst, careless, she is extremely loyal to her new family and will brook no insult about them. Brief History Little is known about Ollie's true past by anyone, her family in the Tong included. When she talks about her childhood and she does at great length, she tells a story about growing up in a small southern town called Turner's Point. Her father was the town blacksmith and she and her brothers were hellions about town, mostly stealing honey and vegetables from gardens and getting cuffed upside the head when caught. She tells stories about her mother--"The sweetest woman you could ever meet."--and her big extended family, full of aunts and uncles and cousins, who became cohorts in most of their childhood schemes. This is all a lie, however. The hidden truth of it is Oleandre never knew her parents or what happened to them. Having been an orphan for as long as she could remember (found under the tree that became her namesake), when she turned fifteen, she chose to enter voluntary indentured service to a noble family. Her plan was that once she fulfilled her contract, the family would pay her tuition into a local school. She had the wit for it, she knew, if not the dedication. Of her three year contract, Ollie didn't last a year. It's possible that the hard labor and humiliation of being a house servant disagreed with the girl and she ran away. This isn't what happened. This isn't even close to what happened, but it is a possibility. And sometimes the truth of things is too unkind to put into words anyway. Sixteen, homeless and the pursuit of education barred from her, Ollie fell in, as young girls will, with a gambler and a ladies' man by the name of Slim, who lived down in Booty Bay. One night Slim just disappeared, leaving Ollie alone, but with a taste for cards and the gambling houses of the Bay. (There are a few different thoughts about what happened to Slim, Tale of a Fishermans Wife is one of them.) It was then that she met up with Dern ("Sweet Uncle Dern" as she calls him in all her fanciful tales about growing up in Turner's). Dern became a mentor and father-figure to Ollie, teaching her tricks and talents that she would never have learned at a college. It didn't take her long to start turning these skills into hard currency, which she tended to fritter away just as quickly as she'd make it. She took up many odd jobs, including sailing, some "protection" work, and much less savory jobs. This is most likely how she met up with the Gray Tiger Tong. Ollie is also a member of a crew of gambling ne'er-do-wells in Booty Bay known collectively as "The Hooligans". They consist of: Ollie herself, Charles "Chuck" Brent, human and self-reputed ladies man, "Pretty" Geoff Orfson, human who is the group's best con-man, Lorelei Lace, a human dancer and former acrobat for the Dark Moon Faire, Bruce the Bear, a night elf with the drinking stamina of a particularly hearty dwarf, Doc Kembersprix, an older goblin who fancies himself the Hooligans' patriarch, and finally Lexie Glamerench, the daughter of a prominent Undermine trade prince. More *Stories by/involving Ollie can be found here. *Gray Tiger Tong *Grey Tiger Tong *Stories and Artwork by/about the Tong Category:Members of the Tong